


Yellow Petals

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: But no angst and no ones gonna die, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, beomgyu is bad at feelings, poly taebinkai, popular tik toker yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: in which when you and your crush make eye contact your heart will explode a flower petal confetti.beomgyu claims to hate the popular 'cocky' famous tik toker yeonjun.beomgyu gangsta until his heart burst out petals to the one he 'hates'.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, choi soobin/kang taehyun/huening kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

_"do you have a crush on yeonjun?"_

beomgyu could feel himself vomiting, he held his stomach and acts like as if he's about to because of taehyun's nonsense question that somehow disrupted their studying at their classroom. the thought of having a crush on a popular guy offends him. "are you kidding me why would i have a crush on him?"

"because you do." taehyun replies nonchalantly while sipping his strawberry milkshake and not even reading the book he supposed to.

beomgyu laughs before turning serious slamming his hands on to the classroom desk in front of taehyun and moving his chair close. "you shut your taken ass," he points at him.

"just because you got two boyfriends doesn't mean you can interrogate a love life-less single like me, i'll punch you." he said threateningly although it never works, not on taehyun they all never did.

taehyun smirks at him, probably got him by the way he acts that beomgyu will never understand. "so defensive yet you didn't answer me correctly and that says something," 

beomgyu leaned back and crossed his arms "like the hell i would have a crush on his tik tok famous ass! and his all ranked 1 shit in clubs."

"oh beomgyu, the way you are updated on his tik tok and chasing his rank," taehyun raises his eyebrows "it shows."

beomgyu blushes "fuck you! h-have you seen my heart burst petals for him!?" a moment of silence "exactly."

"you know i can help you two get together! since his bestfriend is one of my boyfriend anyway" taehyun chuckles but beomgyu only rolls his eyes and goes back on his book with a pout.

"shut up, i hate yeonjun"

taehyun grins at him annoyingly, drinking his milkshake again. "well lets just see that i am right."

beomgyu hates being proved wrong by taehyun who will laugh at him and say 'told you' annoyingly. he also hates the _hanahaki disease_ that's around them all like why in all of the problems in the world this nonsense disease would add up? a petal confetti popping off your chest whenever your crush makes your heart ' _beat_ ' , like seriously?

but what he hates the most is the _blue_ haired boy choi _yeonjun_ , the popular tik toker with amazing dance moves and music taste, the boy who get every single student heart petals go off by just walking on the hallways like as if he's some firework activator, yeonjun also fucking ranks 1 in all of the things and he remembered how cocky that fucker were telling him all his achievement.

and HE got feelings for _THAT_ guy? no fucking way!

the dismissal has announced by the bell and taehyun of course chose to meet one of his boyfriend's kai who is also beomgyu's roomate to his class, so beomgyu would be going on the lockers alone this time. beomgyu hates being alone but he got to deal with that, specially when his bestfriend got two boyfriends.

when beomgyu opened his locker, he noticed the messy arrangement of his books and it made him frustrated, so to waste time he decides to arrange them. while he was busy doing that the students behind him starts to gather up on the hallway corner like as if a celebrity is coming and students start screaming.

beomgyu peeks at the students although he have a gut of what it is, "what are they screaming about?" he look at the hallway and saw that some students starts to pop off petals, their heart has been activated by someone and it made beomgyu felt nervous.

he look at the hallway to see that his gut is right, its yeonjun probably just got out of PE class, sweaty wearing jersey with his arms bare and that makes him look cool even if he's wearing his ridiculous big clown shoes but beomgyu wouldn't deny, that yeonjun looks so stunning with his blue hair and natural pink-ish lips—

beomgyu slaps his cheek, snapping himself out of his thoughts "the fuck i got to get away quick." he turns back to quickly arranges his books and instead of arranging them as he planned he just puts them anywhere in hurry, he closes the locker quick and carries his bag about to leave when someone suddenly pulls him that causes him to fall back and hits his head painfully on the floor.

the impact on the floor is painful that he yelps and cries "o-ow!" rubbing his head in pain and sitting up. 

"im so sorry! i didn't mean to pull you harshly," beomgyu breathe hitched as he look up to see out of all people that he could be in this situation it just have to be someone he hate, the cocky choi yeonjun offering a hand to him. "here, are you hurt?"

he grits his teeth at yeonjun, eyeing him angrily "you fucker! just leave me alone!" he yells making yeonjun frowns. 

but when beomgyu thought yeonjun would do leave him, the boy only kneeled down taking both of his hands and stare at his eyes deeply and beomgyu heart started beating rapidly and before he could even knew it his petals suddenly bursts out from his chest, the blue rose petals explodes right on to yeonjun and it panics beomgyu pushing yeonjun down, screaming "man down!" running away.

beomgyu told taehyun what happened earlier with encountering yeonjun. they're staying a bit late at school and beomgyu has started whining about what happened while taehyun laughs at him. beomgyu kicks a bottle off the rooftop, "i hate him so much! i hate it so much!"

his bestfriend laughs at him "told you im right! also soobin told me it was hilarious 'cause you called him fucker yet there your blue rose petals goes screaming love" 

beomgyu crosses his arms at taehyun, "dont you even have a concern for your bestfriends emotion? i am suffering!" he cries out.

"whats wrong with liking yeonjun anyways?"

"i dont like him okay?" he sighs calming himself. he looked at his ruined shirt that has hole in it now that his heart explode, he held it tightly with his palm "i just hate this."

taehyun hums, maybe realizing that beomgyu is actually affected on a silly situation. "hows experiencing it for the first time? its not scary as you thought right?"

beomgyu held his chest, trying to feel the thump of it but it has gone back to normal. he tries to remember how it feels, he remember how it hurt like as if something big is being pulled out of you. "they're not going to happen anymore right?" he asked.

taehyun who had the experience before answered "they only stop exploding once your love is reciprocated."

beomgyu groans, hiding his face on his arms once he have sat on the floor. "you've got to be kidding me." clenching his heart.

since then beomgyu started his mission to avoid the yeonjun who could ruin his shirt from bursting out petals. beomgyu hides behind people and on to the wall like some james bond or a spy movie trying to look out around the hallways if there's some particular blue haired boy about to attack and target his heart.

beomgyu also starts to put sellotape on his chest and yes that's useless but at this point he just want to be sure, he did researches on how to stop the disease but it shows the same answer of 'love' being reciprocated. beomgyu hates it because he doesn't even like yeonjun not one bit and why do he have to experience pain just because of some guy who (dont) strike his heart? what the fuck earth? living is not just about romance.... or is he right?

taehyun started to be done with his agenda too "you cant runaway from it forever gyu," taehyun tells him, "just admit you like him"

"i dont like him!" beomgyu said loudly, earning looks from the cafeteria so he quickly shoves a sushi on his mouth yet still speaking but like muttering "besides, he already know whats up after getting his face exploded with those stupid petals and he clearly dont reciprocate the feeling so? i just want it to end."

"gyu that's not how it works," taehyun tells him in a soft voice, eating slowly on his own "you cant even admit on yourself that you like him." beomgyu angrily chews his sushi and eating more, he'd also get tired of repeating over and over that he doesn't like yeonjun.

taehyun decides to dismiss the topic moving on to important one,"alright, so my birthday party is coming up and you better be there no matter what."

beomgyu smirks, eating another roll "ha, i'll ruin this man's whole career,"

after lunch break and of course taehyun leaving him for one of his boyfriend again, beomgyu walked on the unusual silent hallway lockers and he was about to open his when soobin suddenly appears in front of him like some mushroom and he almost punched his face in shock "soobin what the fuck! you surprised me!" 

soobin puts his hands up in defense, "you've been hiding so i just have to!" soobin told him. beomgyu looked around them at the hallways "yeonjun is not here."

"im not looking for him," he lies.

"sure," soobin answered sarcastically "you got your petals burst for him though," beomgyu blushes and glares at soobin who chuckles. 

"look, i just need your help." even though soobin is annoying, beomgyu knows that soobin is not the type to tease him about what happened unlike his boyfriend so he gave him a look.

"fine, what do you want?"

soobin smiles at him before shyly speaks "you know taehyun's birthday is coming up but kai and i still dont have any idea what to give him." 

beomgyu laughs, his bestfriend's relationship is one weird thing he wonders how they made it work. "that boy loves everything that suits his aesthetic style, you know him like clothes, books or accessories."

"okay thanks!" soobin smiles "also why do you keep avoiding yeonjun? he just want to be friends." beomgyu furrows his eyebrows. yeonjun wants to be friends?!

"im not avoiding him!" beomgyu answers loudly, even though that's an obvious lie and everyone knows "and friends?! no way!"

"hey yeonjun wouldn't hurt you, he's kind." beomgyu rolls his eyes leaving the nonsense topic, wouldn't hurt him they said yet his heart says otherwise.

💥

the 5th of february came and its finally taehyun's birthday. since beomgyu declares to be the no.1 bestfriend he's the one who decorated the whole living room of kang's residence, foods at the table, blankets at the lounge and TV on, though he hasn't chosen what movie marathon to watch for the sleepover yet.

"happy birthday!" the two boyfriends and him greets in sync, making taehyun smile at them widely.

"thanks everyone," smiled taehyun, blowing the fire on the candles on his strawberry cake that beomgyu also ordered then slicing them, soobin and kai went to get a piece of cake on their plates.

"aight imma start picking what to watch its getting dark now." beomgyu sat on the sofa, remote on hand choosing on the netflix list. kai and soobin sat on the carpeted floor and then the doorbell rings and its probably the pizza, taehyun left to get them.

"lets watch umbrella academy!" kai suggested.

"titanic!" said soobin.

"we're not watching umbrella academy nor sickening romance movie guys, come on." beomgyu grits scrolling through series and different movies.

"yeah guys lets just watch k-drama," beomgyu froze on his spot as he turn to look that yeonjun is in the room beside taehyun holding boxes of pizzas. 

"what are you doing here?!"

"oh hey beomgyu," yeonjun smiles obnoxiously at him and beomgyu puts a hand on his chest, the audacity of smiling at him really?! "i came for taehyun of course," the blue haired boy smiles.

"hmm sure you do" yeonjun hit tahyun's arm jokingly while taehyun laughs it off. kai and soobin started grinning at him too, like there's some hidden agenda that's going on and beomgyu's felt like he's been betrayed.

beomgyu's just looks away, cant bare to stare at him longer making yeonjun scratch his nape in awkwardness. "so what are we going to watch?"

taehyun looked at them, "who said y'all get to pick what to watch on my birthday?!" taehyun picked to watch cartoons and succumbed into blankets cuddling in the middle of his two boyfriends while beomgyu and yeonjun are sitting at the big couch behind them with 1 meter apart in between. 

one cartoon has already finished yet beomgyu had not spared a single glance on yeonjun leaving the other quietly watching. as the movie continues beomgyu almost sings all the songs throughout.

the three lovers had already fallen asleep and they're watching the 'at last i've seen the light' tangled cartoon scene and beomgyu is having second thoughts on singing it when its just yeonjun and him alone. yeonjun started scooting closer to him,"why did you stop singing?"

beomgyu points at the screen "just watch," 

"look at me."

beomgyu shakes his head "nope."

" _beomgyu_ ," and the way yeonjun said his name is mellifluous that it made him look. "why are you always avoiding me?" yeonjun asks softly and beomgyu could feel the butterfly in his stomach ends.

beomgyu was speechless because of the way of the scene from the cartoon illuminates yeonjun's appearance, it turns him colorful and beautiful that beomgyu was starstruck at the moment. yeonjun eyes him before leaning in and it made beomgyu's eyes close but he only felt a hand pressed on his chest.

beomgyu opens his eyes, blushing, realizing that his flowers has began to fill yeonjun's palm with blue petals. they look at each others eyes and beomgyu felt himself weakening and probably even embarrassed wanting to push yeonjun away because this is too much for him to take but his heart is continuously trying to bursts out petals of his feelings and yeonjun's hand decreasing the pain that the petals causing him.

"does it hurt?" yeonjun asks worryingly and beomgyu bit his lip nodding his head. "oh.. im sorry," he hates this. yeonjun is even apologizing and for what? that he doesn't like him back? beomgyu don't need it, he knows that already.

"i-i'll get use to it," he looks away, his petals finally starting to less so he held yeonjuns hand bravely and pulling it away although it felt cold once he did. his heart got the warmth that it craves for a minute but it got to go specially that the warmth dont belong to him.

yeonjun bit his lip, looking away and starts to picks up the blue petals on the couch. "i dont know how it feels i've never gotten my heart burst out petals before," 

beomgyu breathes in heavily, trying to gather himself. is he really making a conversation with him now? "you're lucky," he says as he held his chest.

yeonjun scoffs at his reply, "not really lucky actually."

"but you got everyone liking you,"

"do i?" yeonjun looks at him again and beomgyu could feel his heart about to explode again.

"well y-yeah? aren't you famous or something" but he pushed them down his throat.

"do you watch my videos?" yeonjun asks with a silly smile, yeonjun is back at being cocky again! why was beomgyu even shy around him earlier?! yet, beomgyu could feel his heart suffocating.

"n-no," he denies quickly changing the topic "also do you always do this to everyone who bursts their petals on you?" he ask clearing his throat, he notice how yeonjun's palm is now full of his blue petals.

"only you," yeonjun tells him and it took a minute before beomgyu realize what he said and cue his heart exploding petals again.

the night has filled in with small talks, beomgyu learned that yeonjun had always wanted to be friends with him since soobin, kai and taehyun talks about him and beomgyu felt betrayed again. is this a coincidence that their friendship circle is little?! and the day yeonjun pulls him was actually because yeonjun was told by soobin to ask beomgyu about gift advice. yeonjun apologized too, was even about to touch his head if the pain still there and beomgyu telling him a quick panicked 'no'

though beomgyu still have a heavy feeling around yeonjun, he do admit talking with him is nice, they talk about dancing and dreaming about being a pop idol in the future and they have the same music interests! beomgyu allows himself to be friends with yeonjun, he know he wouldn't be able to escape him anyway.

"im sorry for calling you fucker by the way," beomgyu says after they turned off the television and getting ready to sleep on the couch "was just scared," he said hugging a pillow on his chest. 

yeonjun have his head lean on the couch staring at him and beomgyu could not look his way, he might die from heart attack if he do. "well i will forgive you if you accept featuring on my tik tok."

beomgyu felt himself reddening, why does yeonjun want him to be in his tik tok now?! this is ridiculous, he turns his body back at yeonjun at now sofa bed "go to sleep."

"beomgyu... _please_?"

"fine now go to sleep and shut up." he heard yeonjun chuckles and its cute.... wait what! its annoying! why is he chucking now?! 

"stop avoiding me okay?," yeonjun whispered and beomgyu gulps, he know if he's facing yeonjun right now his heart might had burst out a whole bouquet of blue roses already.

he clenched his heart and hums, giving up to the feeling " _okay._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"do you know just how much of your petals are still around the house? something must have happened right?" beomgyu is minding his business of eating his favorite ramen when taehyun started interrogating him again like some detective.

"nothing special, stop nosing taehyun," he rolled his eyes at his bestfriend. "we we're just having commentary about the movie."

"commentary about cartoons huh," taehyun gave him an incredulous look.

"hey i have a lot to say about elsa!" beomgyu said in defensed which taehyun shakes his head in disbelief. okay but beomgyu do really have a lot to say about the character but yeonjun dont pay much attention to cartoons and maybe that's why taehyun reacted like that. 

but how would he supposed to say that yeonjun just managed to get his condition worst? that his heart erupted in front of the guy and that guy even acts like he likes it, some sadistic shit that beomgyu's adding on his 'reason to hate yeonjun' list. 

"by the way the three is coming." taehyun tells him. he instantly looks around to see that yeonjun, soobin and kai is coming towards their table at the cafeteria. yeonjun looking badass as usual, tucked in shirt and black pants and his ridiculous clown shoes but his hair is more wavy today, it looks cute. 

beomgyu felt his face heat up, he checks his chest to see its sellotaped a lot (its painful but it could work!)

"hey babe!" kai pushes taehyun with a hug while soobin sits besides them and started doing their 'vibe check' agenda where the three of them exchange each others kisses, yeonjun went to bathroom for a bit -thankfully- (disappointed beomgyu)

great now beomgyu is third wheeling, disgusted by the lovers. "in front of my ramen, guys? really?"

"dont worry yeonjun wouldn't take long." beomgyu showed taehyun his middle finger.

speaking of the devil, yeonjun did came and joins them sitting on the only vacant seat beside beomgyu who acts like he didn't want him here not until well yeonjun smiles at him of course "hi beomgyu"

"h-hey," beomgyu replies quickly and averting his way back to his ramen pretending like a simple hi meant nothing to his beating heart.

the other three watch the scene unfolds. "ooh seems like the two became close," soobin grins while kai started making teasing sound moving his eyebrows up and down on beomgyu annoyingly.

"i know right? something must have happened at the party" taehyun joins in too and beomgyu glared at his now ex bestfriend.

"guys stop it," yeonjun speaks but he seems to be entertained, beomgyu felt like a clown. "we just talked and we became friends that night, right beomgyu?"

"right... friends." he responded in monotone yet it made yeonjun smile "dont smile at me! my petals might burst out again!" yeonjun immediately drops his smile.

"cant relate," taehyun speaks "since me and my boyfriends already confessed our feelings"

"i know right," soobin side-comments while kai laughs and yeonjun gave the two a glare that shuts them up and finally they start eating their food and they all talk about some school stuff.

"beomgyu," yeonjun calls him, beomgyu turns to face yeonjun who's holding a chopstick with a fishcake in front of him. "open your mouth." beomgyu eyes him warily but opens his mouth anyways and yeonjun smiles after he eats the food blushingly.

"oh my god! how sweet is this new friendship!" kai teased making beomgyu immediately snaps his way hissing at him.

"you shut your mouth or i will end you!" beomgyu stood up with his chopstick and kai screams.

yeonjun pulls him down back again, "beomgyu sit down lets just eat." beomgyu sits down still glaring at kai. 

taehyun clears his throat "so where we sleeping over today?"

"right we have like our midterms before valentine festival starts so i thought it would be nice if we study tonight." soobin tells them but beomgyu is not believing his shit, he knows the three's usual sleepover. hell it all just end up them three making out and him third wheeling.

he starts to wonder if yeonjun had ever third wheel from them since he's their friend too. does he feel loveless whenever he sees them kissing? does he make fun of them? leave them or not join them at all?

as if his thoughts where heard, yeonjun speaks "right i have to study my grades are going downhill i've been focusing on pe sports and dancing i just forgot exams coming" 

so that's why he always see yeonjun from dance room & gym. yeonjun is popular from his dancing and being a cool athlete. handling between those and studying at the same time would really be difficult that's why beomgyu prioritized his studies.

taehyun smirks in front of them, a teasing smile appears "oh really? good thing that we have our nerdy beomgyu here to tutor you!"

beomgyu chokes "w-what?"

"yeah! that's why we never really much sleep over at our dorm because beomgyu is studying and he hates it when we disturb him, he studies hard" kai adds.

"oh really?" yeonjun turned to him with that weakening smile again "will you help me study?"   
yeonjun is leaning too close to him, even holding both of his hands and his eyes so clear that it shines and beomgyu just—

"wow, now our foods have petals." said soobin. the blue petals on everywhere at their table, beomgyu felt like he lost his soul in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hands, still couldn't get the picture of yeonjun face too close on him in his mind.

yeonjun blinks away, "was that a yes or..?"

kai laughs at them "we're going to sleepover at our dorm, yay!"

🎆

beomgyu has no problem on tutoring, well in fact he had helped a lot of students with their studies. kai needed helped with science he did that easily, soobin with math and of course he helped that poor giant bunny who blocked mathematics on his brain and taehyun well that guy is smart enough.

the thing is not the tutor but its with yeonjun, the fear of his life, the guy he tried so hard to avoid, the guy who will be the end of him. like why? is destiny trying to fuck with him? putting him closer to yeonjun for what? to get his disease even worse? its trying to kill him slowly.

"welp! i'm lacking in history so i'm going to need help from soobin and taehyun!" said kai who just have to announce everyone that he will not study but distract himself with his boyfriends, beomgyu has had enough of this already.

"yeah no need to explain shit you guys go have fun in your room." kai, taehyun and soobin grins and gave beomgyu and yeonjun a thumbs up before running towards kai's room and closed the door. dorks.

"they're so weird i'm so done with their shit." beomgyu inhales before putting down the books on his desk, yeonjun sits beside him on his bed. the dorm is not a cheap one but beomgyu just hates living alone and so he joined the dorm for school. 

beomgyu's room is awesome, its black and white with polaroid pictures plastered on the wall that shows him and his friends, his parrot that he miss and his mom too.

and of course there is a door that connects to kai's they always bicker about mess. hell he was the reason why taehyun and kai met. he remember inviting taehyun over and kai was playing piano on his room which attracts taehyun and next thing they know, kai got the hanahaki disease which immediately got cured when taehyun asked the boy out.

taehyun used beomgyu saying he's visiting when in reality he'll go flirt with his dorm mate. you see why beomgyu just hates love? its everywhere around him, leaving him and making him lonely.

"well it makes them happy so.." yeonjun replies, taking out his own book and notes scattering them on the desk.

"dont you ever feel out of place when you're with them?" beomgyu asks, opening his own books and notes too.

"nah," yeonjun started flipping on the page. "soobin has been desperate for a lover so when he got two i was just happy for him and besides taehyun and kai are cool too"

"hmm" beomgyu hums, so yeonjun does not mind it. beomgyu felt bad but he cant help it whenever his friends leave him and make him feel lonely but maybe he should see things in positive too. he remembered back when taehyun is just lost in his life and kai was distant and shy, when the three met it was like destiny, the flowers that rooted them all altogether into one beautiful bouquet of feelings.

"what subject do you want me to teach you?"

"language first if that's alright,"

"yeah sure." he opened the language book and started highlighting some words, showing to yeonjun what he needs to understand and learn and giving him tips too.

"you are great this" yeonjun smiles which immediately made beomgyu blush.

"w-wha— focus on studying!" beomgyu looked back on the book

"anyways, language is not just about words its complicated but i think the reason why some students find this subject hard sometimes is that there are words that you forgot where to place, where to add and all that." he says ointing on yeonjun's mistakes on his notes. close as their arm touch but he didn't mind being close right now, he's teaching him.

"yeah i dont know how to form them up" yeonjun whispered. beomgyu put down his pen and looked at yeonjun, who's staring back at him.

"what do you mean?"

yeonjun pushes his notes, leaning closer "because when you speak it must have something or else it falls,"

beomgyu gulps "h-huh?" he couldn't get what yeonjun mean, not when he's closer like this. he can smell his cologne on his nose and he couldn't even look anywhere but his eyes.

"have you ever felt something but dont have a meaning for it?" heart thumping slowly, heart heavy and something pulling out of him.

"a-are we still talking about—"

"do you have feelings for me beomgyu?" beomgyu felt like he'll explode but before that, yeonjun pressed his palm on his chest again, right exactly where blue petals flows out of it but yeonjun still keep on looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"i— ye-yeonjun—" he couldn't breathe, its suffocating and its aching but again it hurts less when yeonjun is holding him. the blue petals continuously escapes his chest through yeonjun, as if its reaching him, telling him the answer. he wonders if yeonjun stayed still with his hand pressed on his chest will the root of his flowers leave? will it cure him? will yeonjun feel the same heartbeat as his?

"b-beomgyu?"

tears left beomgyu's eyes and it made yeonjun panic, he was about to pull away but beomgyu reached to grab his hand and pressed it harder on his chest. he looked at yeonjun in the eyes.

"i do."

how _pathetic_ , crying because of love. crying because you are afraid to fall in love. yeonjun pulls his hand away and held his face, wiping his tears away. "its okay beomgyu, dont cry." but beomgyu only sobs harder.

"baby look at me," their eyes met and beomgyu's still crying, he probably look ugly but he couldn't get away, fucking yeonjun keeps making him feel like this. so weak and a mess, everything he hates about himself.

"i know its hard to understand but i know i feel something for you too."

yeonjun is so bad at language beomgyu notes it in his head. he's so fucking bad but he's happy of it.

"i hate you" beomgyu whispers.

"i know."

beomgyu's blue petals continuous to flow and yeonjun holds him tighter.

🎇

taehyun sips his strawberry milk as he watch his two boyfriend peeks on the door. "yo beomgyu is such a hypocrite, he says studying is better than romance yet his books are like gone." says soobin.

"hey shh! they might hear us! i didn't know yeonjun actually have a crush on him!" kai was about to squeal but good thing soobin covered his mouth.

taehyun brush his own bangs, "dont you know? he have an actual _heart disease condition_ that's why he just kept it a secret to all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uM I MAY HAVE LIED ABOUT SOMETHING JFKFKFKDKFKF 
> 
> SURPRISE? :D


	3. Chapter 3

beomgyu believes that love is stupid, well he admitted to yeonjun that he likes him and yeonjun even said that he 'feels' something back and that's stupid but also when they were both laid down on his bed and suddenly the books and notes no longer matter as they only focus on the knowledge of each other. 

he couldn't help but see how yeonjun is so beautiful up close and he hates that his heart continuous to let out petals but he loves the way yeonjun presses his hand on his chest to stop the pain. it all feels so nice, so lightweight as if there were no hanahaki disease that's putting him in pain.

he remembers how yeonjun laughs at his little rants the way yeonjun just listens and stare deeply at his eyes and maybe even making him feel better by making pun jokes but it all works. how does he do that? it hurts beomgyu's heart a lot.

yeonjun is just like the blue pretty unreachable sky pressing his palm on his heart and other on his hair brushing it away gently, speaking so smoothly that it just erupts his petals more “your yellow hair looks beautiful” its like as if he's in the sky. after all this time beomgyu realizes that he can never avoid yeonjun because maybe he loves being close to him and even more now.

well yep, beomgyu is in love and he's stupid.

"stop moping around its not the end of the world." beomgyu groans hitting his head on his desk, this is just like the first day taehyun asked him if he likes yeonjun. beomgyu just admitted to taehyun that he do actually have feelings for yeonjun and this bitch just laughs and says 'told you' added that another comment when beomgyu cries in suffer.

"you dont understand! its like a fucking trick universe is putting me on, hell i hated him and next thing i know i'm accidentally in love!" but then whenever he just see the guy his heart starts to burst out of feelings and his blood pumping in excitement— "ugh call me fucking stupid."

"love is an illness," taehyun says. he's like a consultant but then again, taehyun do speak maturely and understands better the situation than beomgyu does. taehyun went through a lot too "there's no cure for it but you know what you can do?"

he looked back at him lazily"what?"

taehyun grins at him saying,"express them."

"no thanks. i'd rather die and vomit these stupid blue flowers instead." beomgyu had thought about it though, telling yeonjun the exact words actually hurts because even if yeonjun did say he 'feels' something in return it could be a joke. his petals still go off after all and that must mean they aren't reciprocated.

taehyun rolls his eyes, must have been done already with beomgyu being this dense and slow about love but hey, beomgyu have his reasons its not easy to love when you know nothing of it. "you know you say all these things but in the end we both know how much you watch his videos."

"shut up!"

“anyways, you two meeting up to 'tutor' him right?" taehyun smirks. yeonjun asked beomgyu to keep on tutoring him since last time they both got too distracted that they ignored it.

“yeah and dont look at me like that.” he replies looking away.

“so its gonna be just the two of you without us three huh? a bit closer hmm?” taehyun continuous.

“i'll throw a motherfucking book at you kang taehyun shut up! its j-just a tutor not a date.”

“oh sure beomgyu, you know i'm right.”

🎉

  
beomgyu feels nervous but why is he feeling that? there's nothing to be nervous about! he's just going to meet up with yeonjun at some cafe to tutor and that's it! its not like his outfit is also well planned that he's nervous his clothes wouldn't fit well with yeonjun's, oh wait 

“gyu!” he looks up from the table and see's yeonjun, oh god there the boy is on his fashionable outfit looking expensive as always but this time he's wearing a block turtleneck top tucked in and his pants with that luxurious looking belt and he is wearing a cap hiding his beautiful re-dyed blue hair. 

and beomgyu? is wearing his pink cardigan and his pajama looking pants, shit! and so that's the first thing he have to say on yeonjun.“why do you look so cool?! we're only studying!”

“huh?” yeonjun laughs sitting down at the chair across him “i look cool? well of course. anyways what drink do you want?” if yeonjun didn't offer to treat him a drink he might have punched that cocky face of his but he settled on sulking instead.

“i want a latte thank you.” yeonjun nods smiling at him before standing up to order them both drinks.

now to think of it, yeonjun never really did anything wrong to him that make him hate him to an extent. its just that he gives him every weakening feeling, intimidating and it erupts his heart. yeonjun is indeed kind, gentlemen and funny but beomgyu's not sure.

yeonjun came back with two latte's and cookies, putting it aside “here. anyways, we starting now or?”

“yeah lets start already.” distracting, the face of yeonjun is distracting. he keep making yeonjun right things and while the older do so, he will left to blankly stare at his face. that soft looking attractive face, he never really look closely to them. to yeonjun's pinkish pout-ish lips, his cute cheeks, his eyes and oh god its all so beautiful.

beomgyu felt his heart shaken and then poof! another petals went off from his chest. yeonjun looks at him before chuckling, beomgyu hides his embarrassment away with drinking his latte. “you alright?” yeonjun asks.

“mm. ignore me.” he says. he was about to reach the cookie on the table but yeonjun took it instead and put it close him. “y-yeonjun i can feed myself”

“you're probably bored of tutoring me so let me entertain you” beomgyu blushes. fuck this guy his heart is going to combust again. 

so beomgyu did open his mouth and took a bite off the cookie “thanks”

“anyways what book is that?” yeonjun pointed at the book in front of him.

“uh.. hanahaki disease stuff.” he said picking up the book and opening it “you know trying to understand.”

“oh, i know a lot about it.” beomgyu's surprised to hear this. didn't yeonjun said he never experienced his heart burst before? why is he reading it? “well hanahaki diseased use to be a lot more worse than it does now, some people experience death because of unrequited love and some people get cured if its redamancy.”

beomgyu felt his heart shake. to know that people have lost their lives because of love frightens him “this is why love is so stupid and hanahaki disease like is it really a big thing to lose yourself for?” he groans “and this is why im—”

“not showy of it?” yeonjun continues him.

“y-yeah? well i mean...”

“hanahaki disease in our generation changed though it went to confetti flower explosion from chest.” beomgyu looks down, how could yeonjun talks about this so casually? yeonjun noticed the sudden frown in beomgyu, reaching his hand across the desk.

“dont worry i do really have feelings for you too gyu.” and another petals went off from beomgyu's chest again.

“d-dont say that!”

“what? since i cant pop off petals might as well with words.” yeonjun laughs and beomgyu purses his lips but smiles. “but do you like me?”

“yeah with your dancing psh,” beomgyu says which make yeonjun pout cutely “can we not! we're here to study. look i made a mess because of you!”

“just wanted to hear you say those words though.”

“no!” well they did successfully tutored this time but of course it wasn't easy, yeonjun kept moving and reaching to held his hand even gestured to beomgyu to lean closer just so he could whisper 'i like your outfit, you look cute today' making beomgyu erupt another sets of blue petals that everyone just gave them weird looks.

and yeonjun is just, just so direct with these words that beomgyu does not know how to put them inside his heart.

they went out the cafe after studying and it suddenly started raining, beomgyu pulls out an umbrella from his bag and opens it. “lets go together” he told yeonjun who smiles and walks beside him closer so they're both under the yellow umbrella.

it was silent for a minute with only raindrops from below the umbrella to be heard and the sidewalk until yeonjun held on to his hand and looks at him as they walk “so did you like our date today?” beomgyu was hesitant because holding hands? also date? but it feels so fluttery and it almost burst his petals again. 

he decided, fuck it and held yeonjun's hands hums at him to give an answer. it leaves a big goofy smile at yeonjun though, as they continue to walk on their way to the dorms.

“remember your promise? after midterms join dance club with me alright?” beomgyu nods his head and blushed when he remembered that they'll tik tok together and students from his school will see and— yeonjun squeezed his hand. “you're silent did i make you uncomfortable?"

beomgyu shakes his head “n-nah was just thinking that maybe i'd embarrass myself.”

“actually i know you've dance before too.”

“what?! dont tell me— ugh! kang taehyun!” so beomgyu do dance, that's why he watched yeonjuns anyway because he also loves it but because of the studies reason, beomgyu decides to focus on it instead.

“dont be mad you were cute though why did you not join the dance club?” yeonjun swayed their hands together.

beomgyu sighs, “remember when you just told me that you're the number one of everything? kind of got intimidates and focused on studies instead.” and it was true, that's why he hated him so he looked through his tik tok if he really is that awesome and turns out he is and he fell hard for him.

“shit i scared you? aah! so that's why you didn't join, fuck i'm so sorry i just really am loud about shit.”

“figures. dont worry its done now.”

“you dont wanna join anymore?”

“i dont know”

“you can join after the exams! a-and we can dance together i'd teach you a lot!”

“w-what why?”

“why what?”

“why do you want me to join?”

“well its because when i watched your videos i really liked it a lot and i was sad you didn't join” beomgyu felt his heart beating, his videos were like a secret that he and taehyun did back then. he didn't know taehyun showed it to taehyun, that motherfucker. “and when you do we'd get to spend time together!” 

beomgyu's heart went erratic, yeonjun wants to spend time with him. see's his dance and is now in a mutual feelings with him. this must be a joke. yeonjun held his hand tighter while the other scratches his head “and maybe i lied about needing a tutor.”

“you what?!” 

yeonjun laughs, “hey! dont judge me i just really like being with you”

beomgyu blushed redder again “c-choi yeonjun!”

yeonjun have the audacity to smirk back at him “yes baby that's my name” and another blue petals went off again, yeonjun loves it though.

yeonjun walked him home to his dorm, well they also only have one umbrella too and its raining hard so beomgyu offered yeonjun to stay a bit. yeah he did that even though he know he might die from all the flirting this man is letting out on him. its not that he dont like it but he just dont know how to react back.

well in fact it works so well and it shows whenever his heart erupt petals and yeonjun is attacking him for it.

“your room looks so nice” yeonjun tells him as they enter the room. beomgyu took off his jacket and yeonjun did to his too putting them aside, yeonjun suddenly blushes 

“what?” beomgyu asks.

“nothing just that this made me thought if we live together and going home from work, you know like married couple—” beomgyu threw his jacket at him.

“we're not even official yet and you already talk about marriage?!”

“oh.. so wanna be my boyfriend?” beomgyu looked at yeonjun with wide eyes before his heart exploded.

yeonjun captured some of his petals on his hands before walking closer to check if beomgyu is still breathing “is that a yes or?”

beomgyu looks away “h-how can you be so”

yeonjun smiles, reaching to hold beomgyu's face and pushing their forehead close and its breathtaking that beomgyu knows his heart continuous to erupt petals, so yeonjun pressed his hand there again. “because these petals are for me and my beating heart is for you.”

beongyu inhales and yeonjun pulls away, looking at his eyes then to his lips and beomgyu closes his eyes waiting for his lips.

“what are you two doing?” beomgyu suddenly pushed yeonjun away and looked at taehyun who's looking at them crossed arms.

“why are you here?!” beomgyu ask back.

“duh with my boyfriend” taehyun now looked into yeonjun who's still on the floor “why are you here?”

“asking beomgyu to be my—” 

beomgyu runs to pull yeonjun up and cover his mouth “ah!! just go out yeonjun!” he pushes him to the door “i'll see you tomorrow okay?! thank you and take care babye!” then closes them before yeonjun could even wave goodbye.

beomgyu exhales once yeonjun got out and looked back at taehyun who's looking at him as if he did something suspicious “care to explain?”

“its just a date!”

“so it was really a date huh?”

beomgyu sat down on his bed before taehyun do so too, “didn't know you two could actually work it.”

“what do you mean?”

“yeonjun have a crush on you before all because of your dancing videos just like you are with his tik toks.”

“right about that why did you how him you traitor!”

“tss, you should be thanking me instead now that the two of you are close.”

“why didn't you tell me?”

“because you were such a coward and keep being scared from it you know? so i just let you guys work on the magic.” true that, beomgyu remembered always avoiding yeonjun and avoiding his heart to burst out petals but now that's inevitable even more. “are you gonna say yes to him?”

right, he remembered yeonjun asking him and he couldn't answer right away but it feels nice that yeonjun still ask him that even if they're both have a mutual feeling. maybe yeonjun thinks he's the one not serious between them but in reality he's just still afraid. “i dont know he says he likes me but my heart keeps being the same, is it normal?”

“of course not” taehyun answers “but how was him though? set aside that worry for your disease and think about your love life”

beomgyu held his chest “y-yeonjun is well he's cute and he keeps flirting i hate him but i-im h-happy with him.” he smiles. 

“well there you go, you got nothing to be afraid of just trust yourself beomgyu.”

right, the thing that always stops beomgyu from doing and achieving what he loves is his fears. he didn't get to the dance club because he's afraid he's not better or he's not good enough like anyone else and now with yeonjun because maybe its all a joke and maybe yeonjun dont actually like him and his weird as self would push yeonjun away.

he couldn't even tell him how much he likes him or how attractive yeonjun is for him, it just erupts in his heart without knowing. beomgyu never really had something in his life that he wanted so being like this is so difficult and the pain in his heart continuous to flow out petals.

so a week happened where everyday at 3pm yeonjun and beomgyu meets up at the cafe to 'study' but hey, they also talked about hanahaki disease a lot.

they were sitting beside each other both holding a book in their hands with latte's and cookies on the table in front of them, there were also blue petals scattered around and their hands intertwined in between them.

yeonjun was first to put down the book and leaning his head back in the sofa chair “ugh i'm done i wish midterms over so i can take you out on a proper date and dance with you.”

beomgyu puts down his too “this is a proper date i like studying.”

yeonjun looked at him with a grin “and me too?” beomgyu blushes and looks away, averting to drinking latte yet his hand squeezed yeonjun's hand that made the other laugh, reaching to ruffle his hair “you're so cute with your yellow hair.”

beomgyu blinks at him “i like your blue hair too.”

“yeah? is that why your petals blue?”

“maybe.”

“well if i have mine its probably yellow, would that be okay?”

“i like that.”

beomgyu practiced to show his feelings little by little to yeonjun, allowing yeonjun to flirt to him without being embarrassed and smile back to him. they message each other till 1am and even study together as they like, it was adorable for their dating phase but the flowers that burst from his heart still bothers him a lot.

beomgyu thought that maybe it will get cured if he do admit his feelings clearly to yeonjun and midterms are finally over so well maybe after the dance he will and finally stop the pain from his chest.

“guys we're sleeping over at yeonjun's!” soobin cheered while they're at the cafeteria. midterms are over so the five of them decides to celebrate with their usual ritual of sleeping over a.k.a kai and taehyun will sleep early and soobin will take the two in a cuddle fort as the other two will be in their finally own world.

“right i'll treat you guys lots of fucking pizza and we're dancing!” yeonjun grins and he looks excited too. right yeonjun have been wanting the midterms to end and beomgyu do too, they'd have something else other than books.

“you are just saying that to spoil and to watch beomgyu dance.” taehyun added

but yeonjun just smiles wider “well of course.”

“damn i kinda regret pushing you two together.”

soobin huffs “nah remember beomgyu used to be a whole tsundere and i'm the punching bag? so i'm glad its over.” 

kai buts in too “if you were the punching bag then i am his trash and taehyun's his counsellor.”

beomgyu smiles, “you guys are right” now that he thought of it. his friends never really left him out of place, he just stopped while everyone around him go with the flow but he's glad he's finally moving along with someone too.

yeonjun must have noticed and held his hand “and im his lover!” 

they went to yeonjun's house and ate food and stuff, partied hard too with only drinking cola but its like all of them were in crack when the music turned on as they all danced together.

“bitches turn on chicken noodle soup, yeongyu will turn y'all down!” yeonjun screamed. kai put on the music and yeonjun and beomgyu stood beside each other while soobin turn on the camera to film them together dancing.

and it was fun and in place.

“holy shit guys i think you guys are gonna be the famous couple in our school”

“YEONGYU IS TRENDING CONGRATULATIONS”

“the school thinks that tomorrow y'all are gonna make the valentines festa fun.”

  
oh right, valentines day is tomorrow. time already went fast that beomgyu forgot that he was just like this here when yeonjun and him went even closer, it was taehyun's birthday and everyone is asleep like right now and they're at the back still awake.

“you should sleep now” yeonjun whispers, holding his hand with his. beomgyu rest his head on yeonjun's shoulder humming.

“junnie?”

“yeah?”

“my chest hurts.” yeonjun presses his palm on his chest kissing his forehead.

“i'm sorry, if it hurts a lot just tell me and i'll stop alright?” somehow that hurted even more.

  
💐

  
beomgyu opened his locker, not that he need anything since today is just a festival for valentines but he just felt like arranging his books. he put them all out before putting them back in their proper positions one by one, when he got nothing on his hands left there's a missing space inside.

what was it? he couldn't remember which book is it. “oh its the hanahaki book!” he remembered. its probably with yeonjun—

“wait...” he just realized yeonjun kept saying something like he couldn't burst out petals. there's something going on, could it be that yeonjun got an actual heart disease? because if someone does not have hanahaki disease then they have something else right? he probably have read that too.

beomgyu felt himself panic is that why his petals keep on bursting out too? there's no cure for it! because the one he loves will actually get weak from an actual condition! beomgyu runs immediately as he close his locker, where was yeonjun? he said he'd be at the dance club.

he ran to the dance clubroom and before he could open he run into someone that made him fall to the floor and hit his head “ack!” he closed his eyes shut in pain and held his head.

“shit gyu im sorry” he opens his eyes and see's its yeonjun.

yeonjun offers his hand and beomgyu took it to stand up, yeonjun held his shoulder to balance. “did i hurt you baby im so sorry” yeonjun held his head and rub it.

beomgyu looks at him. he couldn't imagine that yeonjun would be gone before he could finally have the courage to confess so he tears up. “g-gyu?!”

“j-junnie i-im in love with you” he cries pushing and hugging yeonjun closer. “i'm so sorry i was afraid the whole time because i'm afraid to hurt but i didn't thought of you and how it could hurt you because at first i didn't believe you but i realize... i realize that—”

yeonjun pulls him closer and kisses him, pressing their lips together and beomgyu closes his eyes as his tears continuous to fall. they pull away and yeonjun chuckles, wiping his tears away “what are you talking about?”

“i-i love you.”

“i love you too, but why are you crying?” beomgyu's chest starts to erupt blue petals and yeonjun presses his hand there but beomgyu held it to push it away.

“i wanna be yours and i want you to be mine, i dont want you to leave or hurt just because im stupid this whole time.” beomgyu speaks, leaning closer to yeonjun again “im alright to be hurt if it meant i'll be in love with you”

“damn gyu i just had a heart transplant that made me incapable of heart bursting but shit, i love you too.” they kiss each other again. thank god everyone's outside.

“oh! and by the way i got you something.”

“hmm?”

yeonjun turns around before taking out a whole yellow rose and it looked like it was painted from a blue one “do you love me?”

beomgyu smiles and he knows it too well, that this petals are from his but now yeonjun's “i love you.” and they're both stupid and in love.

beomgyu's heart keep bursting out petals but when yeonjun return them with painted yellow, it seems like he realized love is a lot of things but he's with yeonjun and its worth it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my first time writing a happy ending story!! yo im not good with endings so i hope it was alright instead!
> 
> thank you for reading his unusual hanahaki disease inspired by very nice by seventeen 😂💞💞💞
> 
> follow me on twitter yall @idoesntshine.


End file.
